


From the Dining Table

by Banana_Boooh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banana_Boooh/pseuds/Banana_Boooh
Summary: We haven't spoke since you went away  /  Мы не разговаривали с тех пор, как ты ушелComfortable silence is so overrated  /  Комфортная тишина слишком переоцененаWhy won't you ever be the first one to break?  /  Почему ты никогда не бываешь первым, кто ломается?Even my phone misses your call, by the way  /  Кстати, даже мой телефон скучает по твоим звонкам





	1. Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Песня - Harry Styles - From the Dining Table
> 
> Это Songfic и было бы круто если бы вы читали именно под эту песню.

 

***

**_Woke up alone in this hotel room / Проснулся один в этом гостиничном номере_ **  
**_Played with myself, where were you? / Развлекал сам себя, где ты был?_ **  
**_Fell back to sleep, I got drunk by noon / Вернулся ко сну, напился до полудня_ **  
**_I’ve never felt less cool / Я никогда не чувствовал себя белее ужасно_ **

_Гарри проснулся у себя в квартире, когда было еще темно, и первое, на что он обратил внимание, это отсутствие кого-либо рядом с ним. Он один в кровати. И, судя по остывшей правой стороне, он спит один уже долгое время. Глубоко вздохнув и проигнорировав зарождающуюся внутри панику, Стайлс взглянул на часы на прикроватной тумбочке. 05:26. Он надеялся, что не слышит никаких звуков из других комнат, потому что его жилье слишком велико для этого. Он не хотел думать о том, что вчерашняя ссора и все брошенные из злости не серьезные обвинения, могли заставить ЕГО уйти. Гарри пролежал на кровати просто пялясь в потолок несколько часов, боясь встать и обнаружить квартиру совершенно пустой._

_Он заставил себя подняться только ближе к полудню, когда уже не смог игнорировать вставшее солнце, что раздражающе светило из открытого окна. ОН всегда зашторивал окна перед сном. Это значит, что ЕГО не было в спальне вчера вечером. ОН не ложился спать рядом. Покинув пределы спальни Гарри знал, что уже не найдет никого в квартире. И это отдавалось тупой болью где-то в области сердца. Они никогда так не ссорились. И это пугало. Это заставило его достать бутылку виски из бара в гостиной, и вернувшись в спальню, почти за час опустошить ее даже не утруждая себя взять стакан._

_Он погрузился в тревожный сон со слезами на глазах, болью в груди и пустой бутылкой рядом._

Гарри открывает глаза, потому что картинка становится слишком реальной, и события прошлой осени заставляют его глаза наполняться влагой, а руки трястись. И он фальшивит, когда палец соскальзывает со струны.  

_**We haven’t spoke since you went away / Мы не разговаривали с тех пор, как ты ушел** _  
_**Comfortable silence is so overrated / Комфортная тишина слишком переоценена** _  
_**Why won’t you ever be the first one to break? / Почему ты никогда не бываешь первым, кто ломается?** _  
_**Even my phone misses your call, by the way / Кстати, даже мой телефон скучает по твоим звонкам** _

_Он не видел ЕГО уже две недели. Гарри пытался дозвониться, приходил к НЕМУ домой и на работу. Но телефон был недоступен, возле порога ЕГО квартиры копилась почта, которую никто не забирал, а на работе сказали, что ОН взял отпуск. Это заставляло дыру внутри Стайлса становиться больше, а желание вставать по утрам с кровати меньше. Поэтому, он взял перерыв в своей карьере на неопределенное время. Отгородился от любого общения, и не выходил из своей квартиры даже за продуктами, пользуясь время от времени доставкой._

_И все, что он делал в это время, сидел в своей спальне на левой стороне кровати в полной темноте и оглушающей тишине. Следил за постоянно обновляющейся лентой новостей в Инстаграмм, и пил виски пока не забывал собственное имя, каждый раз как там появлялось очередное ЕГО фото со счастливой улыбкой и глупым фильтром с собачей мордашкой. И это делало Гарри настолько больно, что он не спал ночами глотая слезы в истерике и пялясь на телефон в надежде, что ОН позвонит._

  _ **I saw your friend that you know from work / Я видел твоего коллегу по роботе**_  

_**He said you feel just fine / Он сказал, ты чувствуешь себя прекрасно** _  
_**I see you gave him my old t-shirt / Я вижу ты отдал ему мою старую футболку** _  
_**More of what was once mine / Еще что-то, что было когда-то моим** _

_**I see it’s written, it’s all over his face / Я вижу, все это написано у него на лице** _  
_**Comfortable silence is so overrated / Комфортная тишина слишком переоценена** _  
_**Why won’t you ever say what you want to say? / Почему ты никогда не скажешь то, что хочешь сказать?** _  
_**Even my phone misses your call, by the way / Кстати, даже мой телефон скучает по твоим звонкам** _

У Гарри непроизвольно сжимаются кулаки, и он пропускает несколько аккордов. Он зажмуривается, пытаясь прогнать воспоминания, но это не работает.

_Это слишком неловко и больно. Впервые за долгие месяцы выбравшись из дома. Он спустя уже десять минут, в магазине встречает ЕГО «друга». Слишком много совместных фото, чтобы Стайлс поверил, что ОНИ действительно просто друзья. А то что на этом парне сейчас одна из тех футболок, которую он когда-то давно оставил у НЕГО дома, не дает сомневаться в характере их отношений. Гарри пытается быстро скрыться в длинных рядах супермаркет, но не успевает, и они встречаются взглядами._

_Им обоим неловко. И Гарри хочет ударить его так сильно, за то, что он врет ему прямо в лицо, говоря о НЕМ как о друге. Ведь у парня на лице все написано. Он ужасный лжец._

  ** _Maybe one day you’ll call me and tell me that you’re sorry, too / Может быть, когда-нибудь ты позвонишь мне и скажешь, что тебе тоже жаль_**

**_Maybe one day you’ll call me and tell me that you’re sorry, too / Может быть, когда-нибудь ты позвонишь мне и скажешь, что тебе тоже жаль_ **

**_Maybe one day you’ll call me and tell me that you’re sorry, too / Может быть, когда-нибудь ты позвонишь мне и скажешь, что тебе тоже жаль_ **

**_But you, you never do / Но ты, ты никогда этого не сделаешь_ **

_Та ссора несколько месяцев назад была не настолько ужасна. И он не понимает, как она привела к этому. Очевидно, что ОН просто не хотел мириться, и лишь искал повод уйти. Стайлс не понимает, почему они просто не могли тогда поговорить. А сейчас он опять возвращается в пустую квартиру, с новой порцией алкоголя и запивает боль глотая слезы, от несправедливости и молчащего несколько месяцев телефона._

Гарри даже не пытается остановить или вытереть слезы, он дает им катиться по лицу вниз, капая с подбородка и делая его футболку мокрой. 

**_Woke up the girl who looked just like you / Разбудил девушку, что выглядела в точности как ты  
I almost said your name / Я почти назвал ее твоим именем_ **

_Это ошибка. Он думал, что готов, но нет, он, наверное, никогда не будет готов. Очередные ЕГО счастливые фото и закончившаяся выпивка заставили Гарри пойти в бар. Это было ужасной идеей. Потому что сегодня он проснулся рядом с полной ЕГО копией. Он прошептал ЕГО имя чувствуя влагу на глазах. Быстро выгнав парня из своего дома, Стайлс вернулся в кровать накрываясь с головой одеялом. И это была первая ночь, когда он просто беззвучно плакал, вспоминая счастливые моменты с НИМ, и не прикасался к алкоголю._  

_**We haven’t spoke since you went away / Мы не разговаривали с тех пор, как ты ушел** _  
_**Comfortable silence is so overrated / Комфортная тишина слишком переоценена**_  
_**Why won’t you ever say what you want to say? / Почему ты никогда не скажешь то, что хочешь сказать?**_  
_**Even my phone misses your call / Даже мой телефон скучает по твоим звонкам**_  
_**We haven’t spoke since you went away / Мы не разговаривали с тех пор, как ты ушел**_  
_**Comfortable silence is so overrated / Комфортная тишина слишком переоценена**_  
_**Why won’t you ever say what you want to say? / Почему ты никогда не скажешь то, что хочешь сказать?**_  
_**Even my phone misses your call, by the way / Кстати, даже мой телефон скучает по твоим звонкам**_

Сейчас, сидя на своей кровати и играя свой первый сингл за больше чем годовой перерыв, он пытается игнорировать боль в груди, дрожащие пальцы и льющиеся слезы. Гарри старается не смотреть на черный экран своего телефона надеясь на ЕГО звонок. И пытается убедить себя, что он будет в порядке. Но он знает, что обманывает сам себя.


	2. Louis

Надо было переключить станцию, как только он услышал имя исполнителя. Он так долго не слышал этого имени, что голос ведущего заставил его замереть. А последовавшая за ним мелодия и ЕГО голос, притянуть к груди колени и обняв себя беззвучно заплакать. 

**_Woke up alone in this hotel room / Проснулся один в этом гостиничном номере_ **  
**_Played with myself, where were you? / Развлекал сам себя, где ты был?_ **  
**_Fell back to sleep, I got drunk by noon / Вернулся ко сну, напился до полудня_ **  
**_I’ve never felt less cool / Я никогда не чувствовал себя белее ужасно_ **

_Это была самая ужасная сора в его жизни. Он даже не понял с чего все началось и как закончилось. Но сразу после того как ОН пошел в спальню, Луи собрался и ушел. Он выключил телефон сразу после того как позвонил босу, умоляя дать ему отпуск. Уже через час Томлинсон был в поезде, едущем в город где живет его мама. Он уверен, что это конец._  

**_We haven’t spoke since you went away / Мы не разговаривали с тех пор, как ты ушел_ **  
**_Comfortable silence is so overrated / Комфортная тишина слишком переоценена_ **  
**_Why won’t you ever be the first one to break? / Почему ты никогда не бываешь первым, кто ломается?_ **  
**_Even my phone misses your call, by the way / Кстати, даже мой телефон скучает по твоим звонкам_ **

_Он больше месяца провел в доме где вырос. Живя в своей детской спальне, стараясь плакать по ночам тише, чтобы не пугать младших сестер. При них он старался держаться и всегда улыбаться. Он так ненавидел улыбаться для них через силу, и позировать на фото, пока в душе все чего он хотел это свернуться калачиком под одеялом, и реветь пока он не утонет в собственных слезах. Но Луи знал, что сломается, как только останется один, поэтому продолжал улыбаться через силу. И только когда они с мамой оставались наедине, он не выпускал женщину из объятий, постоянно умаляя ее пообещать, что все будет хорошо._

_Но Томлинсон знал, что ничего не будет хорошо, ведь он до сих пор не включил свой телефон._  

**_I saw your friend that you know from work / Я видел твоего коллегу по роботе_ **  
**_He said you feel just fine / Он сказал, ты чувствуешь себя прекрасно_ **  
**_I see you gave him my old t-shirt / Я вижу ты отдал ему мою старую футболку_ **  
**_More of what was once mine / Еще что-то, что было когда-то моим_ **

**_I see it’s written, it’s all over his face / Я вижу, все это написано у него на лице_ **  
**_Comfortable silence is so overrated / Комфортная тишина слишком переоценена_ **  
**_Why won’t you ever say what you want to say? / Почему ты никогда не скажешь то, что хочешь сказать?_ **  
**_Even my phone misses your call, by the way / Кстати, даже мой телефон скучает по твоим звонкам_ **

_Ему пришлось вернуться на работу и в свою старую пустую квартиру, в которой было слишком много ЕГО вещей. Луи надо было от них избавиться. И еще избавиться от одиночества, иначе он не выдержит. Он так сильно скучает, каждую ночь вместо сна тратя на рыдания и просмотр совместных фото под ЕГО музыку._

_Через неделю, проведенную в одиночестве, коллега по работе приглашает его на ужин. И он отказывает ему несколько раз. Пока в одну из ночей, когда он звонит маме, она не уговаривает его начать жить дальше. И он соглашается. Хоть и знает, что это заведомо провальная идея. Он не хочет делать больно близким._

Луи смотрит на шрамы разной давности на своих голых бедрах и лезвие, лежащее рядом с ним на полу. По его лицу текут слезы, а руки трясутся. Может и не стоило тогда соглашаться.

_Это происходит первый раз, когда он возвращается домой после первого свидания с коллегой. Он чувствует себя таким грязным и жалким. И ему так больно. Он не может не сравнивать этого парня с НИМ. И это ужасно. ОН лучше во всем. И Луи жалеет, что не смог быть достаточно хорошим для НЕГО. Он знает, что это его вина. Он мог стараться лучше._

_И сидя на полу в ванной сотрясаясь в рыданиях и ненависти к себе, его взгляд падает на бритву возле раковины. ЕГО бритву. Так на теле Луи появляется первый порез._

Сейчас их слишком много. Томлинсон уже не сможет их сосчитать. 

**_Maybe one day you’ll call me and tell me that you’re sorry, too / Может быть, когда-нибудь ты позвонишь мне и скажешь, что тебе тоже жаль_ **  
**_Maybe one day you’ll call me and tell me that you’re sorry, too / Может быть, когда-нибудь ты позвонишь мне и скажешь, что тебе тоже жаль_ **  
**_Maybe one day you’ll call me and tell me that you’re sorry, too / Может быть, когда-нибудь ты позвонишь мне и скажешь, что тебе тоже жаль_ **  
**_But you, you never do / Но ты, ты никогда этого не сделаешь_ **

**_Woke up the girl who looked just like you / Разбудил девушку, что выглядела в точности как ты_ **  
**_I almost said your name / Я почти назвал ее твоим именем_ **

Томлинсон слушает слова песни, и боль в ЕГО голосе. Он не хочет верить, что эта песня про него. Луи не хочет быть тем, из-за кого ЕГО голос звучит так. Он чувствует себя таким виноватым. Это все его вина. Он должен был быть лучше. Он должен был стараться. Луи тянется к лезвию и не раздумывая проводит им по бедру. Это больно. Но впервые за все время эта боль не заставляет забыть о той, что сейчас разрывает его сердце. Почему он все испортил? Он так сильно себя ненавидит. Он должен был быть лучше… 

**_We haven’t spoke since you went away / Мы не разговаривали с тех пор, как ты ушел_ **  
**_Comfortable silence is so overrated / Комфортная тишина слишком переоценена_ **  
**_Why won’t you ever say what you want to say? / Почему ты никогда не скажешь то, что хочешь сказать?_ **  
**_Even my phone misses your call / Даже мой телефон скучает по твоим звонкам_ **  
**_We haven’t spoke since you went away / Мы не разговаривали с тех пор, как ты ушел_ **  
**_Comfortable silence is so overrated / Комфортная тишина слишком переоценена_ **  
**_Why won’t you ever say what you want to say? / Почему ты никогда не скажешь то, что хочешь сказать?_ **  
**_Even my phone misses your call, by the way / Кстати, даже мой телефон скучает по твоим звонкам_ **

Луи так и засыпает с включенным радио, на полу ванной со слезами на глазах и ненавистью к себе весь испачканный в собственной крови.


End file.
